1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for conveniently providing notepads or desk memos in standard office or home applications. Conventional paper is bound together in standard pad form and is usable with any different type of pen or writing implement, however, under the present invention a particular writing implement is usable with a particular binding of paper substrates to provide an alternate result of different ink coloration in an unpredictable manner.
2. Background of the Invention
Examples of interactive writing implement and substrate kits utilizing coatings on the paper substrate are shown such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,545 issued July 12, 1932 to J. G. Cohen for a Game Device; U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,197 issued Oct. 25, 1932 to H. J. Peterson et al for a Self Instructor and Tester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,698 issued Oct. 28, 1958 to W. H. Arthur for a Water Color Picture; U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,336 issued Jan. 16, 1968 to B. F. Skinner for Method and Devices for Teaching Writing Skills; U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,143 issued June 24, 1969 to R. E. Thomas et al on Spirit Duplication with Visible and Concealed Images; U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,344 issued July 8, 1969 to J. W. Ryan et al on Games Deploying pH-Sensitive Media; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,177 issued June 23, 1970 to B. F. Skinner on a Teaching Device with Invisible Answer Indicator; U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,325 issued Nov. 2, 1971 to R. E. Spokes et al on Writing; U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,364 issued Jan. 4, 1972 to R. E. Thomas et al on Printed Sheets Containing Concealed Images and Method & Materials for Preparation and Visual Development of Same; U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,786 issued July 18, 1972 to W. G. Hollmann et al for a Line Drawing and Marking System; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,022 issued July 9, 1974 to R. E. Thomas for a Method For Making Copy Sheets with a Concealed Image and Visual Development of Same; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,550 issued Sept. 7, 1976 to I. Pankin on Pre-Printed Latent Image Spirit Duplicating Masters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,283 issued Sept. 27, 1977 to R. E. Thomas et al on Printed Sheets Containing Concealed Images and Method and Materials for Preparation and Visual Development of Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,605 issued Oct. 30, 1979 to B. J. Welsch et al on a Chemically Reactive Recording Medium; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,431 issued Feb. 12, 1980 to P. E. Sokol et al on Latent Image Printing and Development and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,466 issued Mar. 30, 1982 to R. P. J. Tomlinson on Sheet Printed with Invisible Inks.